multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trade War
The Trade War was an intergalactic war fought between the Kerarans and the Salsenes, Lentaa, Ranaptors, Chyztrek and the Jogorians. It resulted with the destruction of the Keraran military, and the confiscation of Kerana FTL travel. This led to the near extinction of the Keraran race as resource requirements on colonies were not met and billions died. Early War According to the Ranaptor's calendar based on the AK/BK date keeping method, the war initially began on 0 AK (~149,950 MYC). It started with the Keraran invasion of the Ranaptor's home planet of Acipter. The Kerarans were drastically superior in nearly all aspects of technology, and overran the planet within weeks. However, the few extrasolar colonies that the Ranaptor's had created the Ranaptor Interstellar Army and managed to retake Acipter with help from resistance fighters that had survived the initial invasion. After years of fighting the Kerarans, the Ranaptor's managed to gain momentum in the war and began to expand outward into a larger portion of the galaxy. In 150,019 MYC, the Keraran Empire had nearly all control of the Lucifer Galaxy, with small pockets of RIA resistance, and soon set it's sights on the Viperius Galaxy. When the RIA learned that the Kerarans had moved outward of the galaxy, they followed in suit to warn whatever species they could of the incoming threat. They were too late as the Kerarans had already engaged a flotila of Salsenes on the outskirts of a small star system. Within minutes, the Salsenes were forced to retreat. The Kerarans immediately set up a Forward Operating Base on the only habitable world in the system, Titanius. As the small fleet of RIA arrived in the Titanius system, they withdrew to a system nearby. It was here they encountered the retreating Salsene flotila and made contact explaining the major threat of the Kerarans. The Salsene captain offered them an alliance to combat the new threat, upon which they agreed. The RIA sent as many ships to the Viperius as they could afford to. However, weeks after doing so the Kerarans again invaded Acipter. This time, the planet fell completely dark with no pockets of resistance. The RIA was forced to retreat from the system completely and consolodate its forces. Pre-Jogorian Entrance Weeks after the initial contact that brought the Salsenes into the war, a small Lentaa exploration fleet was lost. The Lentaa Space Command immediately recognized the threat to be Kerarans and joined the new Alliance to push the Kerarans out of the Viperius galaxy. They could not spare many soldiers or ships, as their population was only at 1.1 million as a species. However, their financial help outweighed the lack of military help as they contributed to the building of multiple fortified positions outside of the known Keraran controlled space. A Salsene fleet entered Keraran space in 150,020 to distract the enemy while RIA forces invaded Titanius. However, what they thought to be a small expeditionary force in the Viperius was really a full invasion force that had only one goal; to take over the Viperius galaxy. The Salsene fleet had 670 ships in it and arrived at the Titanius system to find a fleet of over 6,000 Keraran ships. The battle is known to Allied forces as The Battle of Darkness because of the lack of hope for victory. Despite being outnumberd 10:1, the Salsenes fought valiantly and managed to destroy 1,300 Keraran ships before the RIA arrived on the other side of the system and began a land assault of the planet. However, 15 million Kerarans were stationed on Titanius and the RIA was repulsed. Allied forces retreated to the Terab system where over 4,000 allied ships were stationed. What the Terab fleet saw returning was horrific. Just 13 Salsene ships returned, all badly damaged. Of the 300 RIA ships sent with over 30 million troops onboard, just 23 remained in tact (2.3 million troops left) all with battle scars. The Battle of Darkness showed just what the Kerarans were capable of and how strong they were. The results of the battle rattled the rest of the galactic community, yet strangely word did not reach the Jogorians of the war raging on the other side of the galaxy. Regardless, the Alliance was determined to be the line in the sand and detatched more forces to the Keraran front. However, the Kerarans seemed to just sweep aside all defenders and soon a Salsene world was lost to the onslaught. At the Invasion of Kraan in 150,032, a fleet of 7,000 Keraran ships arrived in the system. There were only 150 Salsene defenders, and roughly 6 billion Salsene citizens on the ground. The Salsene fleet immediately moved into intercept the enemy force, but was obliterated while barely putting a scratch on the invading fleet destroying only 43 ships. The remaining ships arrived in orbit, decimating the surface with orbital bombardments. Over a million Salsene soldiers were killed, while nearly all 6 billion civilians were slaughtered. The rest were forced into hiding in the mountains where they would begin an aggressive guerilla fight against the occupying Kerarans. The Salsense sent a desperate cry for help to the Jogorians, but to no avail. The Jogorians did not receive the message and continued to police their own space without any knowledge of the Keraran threat. However, in 150,034 MYC, a Viperius Trade Organization trade convoy was attacked and destroyed resulting in the loss of billions of credits. The United Federal Navy sent a small fleet to investigate. Within weeks, the Decleration of War was signed by President 'Taru of the Federation. However, what they did not know was that the Kerarans were more than a mere young rogue race. They were really an intergalactic empire, sending the Jogorians into a second intergalactic war. Post-Jogorian Entrance In 150,035 MYC, the Jogorians proved themselves to be eons ahead of the Kerarans in technology by decimating a fleet twice their own size in The First Battle for Floria where they managed to stop the Keraran invasion of a lesser species', the Raashtaans, new colony. In a stunning victory, the UFN wiped out an entire Keraran fleet of 300 ships while losing only 20 of their own. The United Federal Navy Marine Corps and United Federal Military also proved themselves to have better weapons, tactics and training than the Keraran ground troops. With the entrance of the Jogorians, the Chyztrek joined a few weeks later. They have participated in a few battles. Since the Jogorian entrance, the tide of war has shifted in favor of the Alliance. However, the Federation is war weary from the conflict with others in the Polemos Galaxy and is reluctant to call upon reserve fleets and armies to send into the Keraran front. If the Jogorians had their full fleet in the Viperius, it is estimated they could wipe out the Kerarans as a species in both galaxies in a matter of weeks. However, President 'Daru has pledged 1 million ships, 600 million soldiers and 300 million Marines to the war. As the need for Jogorian ships in the Jaonu War begins to lower after the Invasion of Imperius, the UFJP has begun sending its promised fleets to the Keraran front in an attempt to restabalize the region as it begins to fall into anarchy and the Salsene government begins to lose control. The Daa have also requested to send in a few thousand ships to help, but this has been declined due the current state of the Jogorians being able to fully push back the Kerarans. Shift in Momentum Near the end of 150,037 MYC, the 9th, 10th and 11th United Federal Naval Fleets arrived in the Kraan system for the liberation of Kraan. Along with the fleets, the 22nd and 45th UFNMC Armies comprising of nearly 20 million Jogorian Marines joined the assault on the Keraran blockade and ground troops. The ensuing battle saw a devestating Jogorian-Salsene victory as nearly the entire Keraran fleet was wiped out along with millions of Keraran soldiers. This was the first time in the war that the allies saw a shift in momentum in favor of them. However, in 150,038 MYC the Hydran Virus reached the Viperius galaxy, forcing the Jogorians to shift their attention to containing the Virus. Even with full military support of the Prothians, the virus continued to spread, spreading further and further into the Viperius. With the Keraran threat eliminated in 150,039 MYC, other allied forces began to send aid to help quarantine the Hydran threat. These conflicts with the Hydran Virus became known as The Doomsday War because of the prophecy in the Jogorian Star Book in which the first two permanent intergalactic races in the Viperius will cause the destruction of the galaxy in a massive war. Category:Wars Category:The Trade War